PowerFull Monsters
In the lost kingdom there are custom monsters on many spawns that are a bit harder than the rest. You can identify them by the tag POWERFULL on their name. (You can check in-game with the command !powerfull how many of them still alive, every 20 minutes there are 7 new respawn) You can check here how many monsters with Powerfull tags had in The Lost Kingdom Online. powerfull monsters drop Suprise Bag which can reward when using it Upgrade Dust, Event Coins, Gold, Unity Coins, between others. PowerFull Medusa Their appearance and nature is a reflection of the place they are bound to. While this is their strength it is also their vulnerability, as, if their home should become corrupted, the nature of the spirits bound to it becomes corrupted also. This is often a traumatic event for the unfortunate spirit, and if it does not result in the spirit's death, it is likely to drive it to madness. In the process of this change, the spirit is torn free of its link to its homeland, and is released to roam the land, spreading chaos and destruction in its wake. A tragic fate with tragic consequences. ※RESPAWN LOCATION※:　JUNGLE PowerFull Demon Demons usually live in the deepest dungeons near hell but sometimes they appear also on the surface. When they do, they leave a track of death and destruction behind them. Nobody has ever been able to slay even one of these entities and only very few adventurers have survived an encounter with them." ※RESPAWN LOCATION※: Demon Forge PowerFull Sea Serpent Normally, Sea Serpents are afraid of the strange ships humans tend to travel with. Some of them, however, seem to have overcome their fear. Those Sea Serpents attack ships with all their strength, and they are able to destroy even the biggest ships that cruise the seas. If they are able to wreck a whole ship, one can imagine what a single diver or swimmer has to expect from these beasts. While most Sea Serpents avoid the noisy big ships, a single human is always a welcome snack. Sea Serpents attack immediately, and only the fact that they are not used to meet with resistance might be an advantage of their victims. ※RESPAWN LOCATION※:　UNDERWATER PowerFull Grim Reaper Grim Reapers are malignant spirits that control undead bodies. They are independent, serving no master but their own malicious goals. As long as they can cause pain and fear to living beings, they are also prepared to ally with other evil entities. ※RESPAWN LOCTAION※:　CEMETERY PowerFull Deepling Tyrant One of the elite deepling forces, along Deepling Master Librarian , Deepling Guard and Deepling Elite. ※RESPAWN LOCATION※: UNDER WATER PowerFull Demon Outcast Adventuring through firelands you will encounter many dangers. Going to the deepest part of firelands is only fit to those powerful and fearless since you will face Demons, Juggernauts, Dark Torturers and many other dangerous creatures. ※RESPAWN LOCATION※: FIRELAND At Demon Forge go down you will have to face monsters like demon outcast, Juggernaut, Plaguesmith, Hellhound, Dark torturer, Nightmare,Betrayed Wrath go downstairs and you will find Demon Outcast